When It Rains
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: Written as a request for tmnt-magic-pencil on deviantArt. Raph get's sick and his brothers must take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Leo rarely ever let the forces of nature impede on the nightly patrol. A little cold weather never stopped the Kraang, so why should it stop them, right? So naturally, when Leo lifted the manhole cover and felt cold droplets of water landing on his skin, he continued on without any hesitation.

"Leeeeeeeeo," a long whine came out from the manhole, "it's pouring. My mask is gonna get wet. This is my last clean one." Mikey protested. He didn't see why they had to patrol when the weather wasn't a fair condition.

Leo understood, however, that unfair conditions for Mikey covered every range of Mother Nature. It was always either too hot, or too cool, or too windy to patrol in Mikey's mind. "Tell you what, Mikey," Leo thought up an agreement, "I'll cut patrol short tonight, only five times around the city. But every time you say something about the rain, I'll add another lap."

Mikey agreed. Raph came up behind Mikey and clocked him over his head with the back of his Sai, "You better keep your mouth shut," he aggressively pointed his Sai in Mikey's face. He, too, took no pleasure from patrolling in the rain, unless of course, there were heads to smash.

Mikey nodded, mimicking the action of locking his mouth shut and throwing away the key. Raph smirked, and slid his Sai back in his belt. He made his way up to the rooftop quickly, following Leo. The four brothers started their laps around the city, running into minimal trouble as they hopped along rooftops.

Donnie stopped moving, soaking wet from the rain. He wiped the raindrops out of his eyes before speaking. "Uh, Leo. We've gone around five times now." He stated in that matter-of-fact voice he spoke in when he was secretly annoyed. He spoke as soon as he saw Leo make a move to start a sixth lap.

Leo slid to a stop in the puddles forming on the rooftop. He looked over his brother's faces, all soaking wet and shivering. "I did say after five, we could go back home." He recalled. The night still seemed so young to him, as it was barely 10:00. "Alright, let's head back." He sheathed his katanas and jumped down the fire escapes and back down into the sewers.

His brothers followed quickly behind, not wanting to be on the soggy surface a second more than they had to. They trudged back to the lair. The sewer had begun to overflow from all the rain flowing down through the storm drains, splashing them all in the calves as they walked. Each sighed in relief when they recognized the gleam of the turnstiles in the distance, quickening their pace a little. They rung the water out of their masks over the steel subway tracks before entering the lair.

It was still too early in the night for the brothers to be tired. On a night when the weather permitted they could be out until midnight, or later. Collectively, they made the decision to watch a movie before calling a night. After randomly selecting a movie to watch, they sat on the couch and enjoyed a movie.

Raph sat on the end of the couch, his head suspended by his palms. He wasn't all that interested in the movie they had selected…or any movie at all. He turned his head away to sneeze and was hushed by all three of his brothers, "Geez! Sorry my sneeze interrupted your movie," to which he received no reply. He growled and continued to "watch" the movie, sneezing a few more times.

Finally, Donnie spoke up, "You okay, Raph. You're really sneezing a lot."

"Just a tickle, it's whatever. Don't let me interrupt your movie." He stood up from the sofa to get a tissue from the kitchen to blow his nose. He stayed there a while longer, annoyed at both the movie and his brothers' attitudes.

"Raph, you're missing the best part." Mikey yelled in from the other room.

After he was addressed, he went back to sitting in his spot on the sofa, resting his head on the arm of the couch. He pulled his legs up off the ground and brought them up to the couch as well, obtaining a fairly comfortable sleeping position. It wasn't long before Raph was fast asleep.

When their movie ended, Leo, Donnie and Mikey stood up tiredly to go to their rooms. They looked over at Raph, none of them willing to move him to his room, and lazily threw a blanket over his figure to let him spend the night in the living room. "Mikey, take Raph's mask off him, it's still a little wet." Donnie instructed, preceding a yawn.

"Okay." Mikey yawned, not hearing exactly what Donnie had told him to do. He figured it wasn't that important and went to his room after he closed the lights.

Raph awoke the next morning the same place he was left: the living room sofa. He heard the sizzling sound of eggs frying in the kitchen and figured that Mikey was awake. But if Mikey was awake, that would mean it was late in the morning, well after 11. He leapt up from the couch, only to immediately fall back down. He gripped his head as it pulsed, his blood colliding with his skull. When he touched his forehead, he thought he felt a little warm, but it was hard for him to tell; he was so disoriented from the pounding in his head.

He tried standing again, only this time, more slowly, and hobbled over to his bedroom. At least there, no one could see him so weak. He'd hoped they'd all leave him alone. Maybe just forget about him for the day. He slipped underneath the covers of his own bed and laid there, hoping if he were still long enough, his headache would go away. He received no relief from the aching; in fact, more of his body began to ache.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikey called to his brothers from the kitchen. He set the table for four and waited for his brothers to come in.

Leo and Donnie rushed in, practically famished. The three sat down to eat when they noticed they were one short. "Is Raph coming?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't see him." Leo shook his head.

Donnie claimed he hadn't seen their hot-headed sibling all morning. "I'll go track him down." He said, standing up from the table and heading in the direction of the bedrooms. He knocked on Raph's door and waited for a response before entering, knowing there would be severe consequences if he didn't. "Raph, bro, you in there?" he asked after a few seconds of waiting outside the door. He stood there patiently, awaiting some kind of affirmation that Raph was inside. "Mikey made breakfast." Donnie tried to coax Raph out, hoping his brother's stomach ached for nourishment as his own did.

Donnie heard a moan from the other side of the door and rushed inside, his doctoral instincts kicking in immediately. "Raph, are you okay?" He asked quietly. He saw how Raph held his head in his hands. "Does your head hurt?" He asked, though he already knew what the answer would be.

Raph looked up at his brother, "A little," He managed to force through his lips. His voice was hoarse and strained. "I just need more sleep. I'll be fine. Go eat." He turned away from Donatello and faced his bedroom wall.

Donnie placed the back of his hand on his brother's head, trying to guess what his temperature was. "You've got a fever, probably around 101. We need to bring that down before it goes up." He said complacently. He knew Raph would never willing ask for his help, but he hoped with enough effort, he would be at least able to convince Raph to accept some.

Raph groaned, "I told you. I just need to sleep some more." He complained his eyes already closed hoping that Donnie would take the hint.

Donnie stood above Raph silently, looking over him. Nothing seemed out of place. He'd even managed to put his mask on this morning. Unless… "Raph, when you woke up this morning, was your mask on your face?" He asked, recalling that he had asked Mikey to take it off the previous night.

"Yeah, why?" Raph affirmed. Before Raph could get an explanation, Donnie rushed out of his room and back to the kitchen.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked. He was answered by a swift slap across the top of his head, "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He asked defensively.

"Did you forget to take Raph's mask off last night?" Donnie asked. Mikey's wide-eyed expression of confusion and innocence gave Donnie the answer he suspected.

"What's the big deal, Donnie? It's just a mask." Leo asked, taking a bite of his breakfast omelet.

"Raph slept all night in a cold wet mask." Donnie continued to explain the science behind how spending long periods of time in wet material can lead to an immune system failure, of which neither Leo or Mikey took interest.

"So Raph's sick, is basically what you're saying?" Leo asked simply, trying to make sense of what Donnie was saying.

Donnie sighed. Why did he still try to explain things to his siblings of lesser intellect? "Yes. He's got a fever, and I'm pretty sure a headache, too."

Raph could hear that they were all talking about how sick he was in the kitchen…they were talking loud enough. He figured it was about time he made an appearance, knowing that if he were present, his brothers would stop their incessant drabble. He wouldn't be able to convince them he wasn't sick if he spent all day in his room. Tiredly, he sat up on his bed and slowly forced himself to stand. He groaned as his room came into focus before he headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was the first to notice Raph roaming about the lair, "Hey Raph," He said looking over his brother, "Feeling okay?" he asked awkwardly.

Raph tried to force air in through his nostrils, "I'm fine," Raph said.

Donnie rolled his eyes. He figured Raph would try to fake it. "Do we really have to play that game again, Raph?" He asked

"What game are you talking about?" Raph questioned

"The game you play every time you get sick." Donnie explained, "You know, where you pretend you're not sick and refuse my help."

Raph looked at Donnie confusedly, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied. Though he did recall that there was always a fight between himself and his purple-clad brother when he fell ill.

"Cut the crap, Raph." Leo, too, knew that Raph was very resistant when he was sick, "Just listen to what Donnie tells you to do and you'll feel better."

"Yeah, you're really one to talk," Raph rolled his eyes, "You never listen to Don when he tells you to stop training when you're sick."

"That's totally different." Leo and Raph started arguing in the middle of the kitchen.

It wasn't long before their sensei heard their fighting and arrived at the scene, "What is going on in here?" He asked in his typical stern tone. Splinter waited for a response, which none of the turtles offered. He looked over his sons disapprovingly, "I am waiting." He said after a few more seconds of silence.

Leo, being the teacher's pet that he was, stepped forward and bowed his head in respect. "We're sorry, Master Splinter. It just seems that Raph caught a cold and he won't listen to Donnie or me about how to get better." He responded, "As usual." He added quietly to himself before stepping back in line.

Splinter stroked his beard as he always did when he was thinking "Raphael, step forward." He ordered, with which Raphael complied. He pressed his paw against Raph's warm forehead then looked into his dull and tired green eyes. Quickly, he came to the same assumption Donatello made earlier. "There is no arguing that you are unwell, Raphael. It is obvious by your temperature and the general composure of your body that you do not feel well. You should listen to your brothers; they are only trying to help you." Splinter spoke gently, comfortingly placing his paw on Raph's shoulder.

"Hai Sensei." Raph spoke weakly. He avoided eye contact with his father and stared guiltily at the floor. He knew Splinter was right about everything. It was his ego that resisted the aid.

Splinter then dismissed Raphael back to his room to rest. With light groaning, Raph trekked back his bedroom and fell back down on his bed. Splinter tasked Donatello with keeping a vigil over the sickly brute, checking in on him often to survey if he was getting any worse. Donatello unenthusiastically accepted, knowing that continuing to bother his brother would end in a Sai through his forehead. After Splinter had left to return to his room, Donatello went back to Raph's. He sat down on the edge of Raph's bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Raph's eyes were open staring at the ceiling, but he seemed to be in a kind of daze.

Raph turned his eyes down to look at Donatello. His brother looked genuinely concerned. "Sick." Raph replied.

Donatello nodded. It was evident he wasn't going to get any useful information out of Raph. "What hurts?" he asked.

"My head, a lot. And my throat. And I feel achy all over." Raph complied. The sooner Donatello got the information he needed, the sooner he would leave him alone.

"I'll go get you a cold cloth for your forehead, some tea and ice chips for your throat, and…" He tried to think of something that would help Raph's achy body. They had no painkillers, no muscle relaxants; actually, no medicine of any type really. Only natural home remedies Splinter had taught them. "I guess rest will take care of the aching." He suggested. He ran off to gather all that he needed for Raph's care. He returned and pressed the cold washcloth to Raph's forehead.

Raph shivered as chills ran through his body, "Jeez Donnie, does it gotta be so cold?" He asked, his teeth chattering slightly.

"It's not that cold, Raph." Donnie reassured his brother. He hadn't even turned the handle to the coldest setting when he wet the cloth. He took Raph's blankets and pulled them up to cover Raph from the neck down. After tucking Raph in a little tighter, he looked down at Raph worriedly. "Here, sip some tea." Donnie handed Raph a travel mug full of weak herbal tea. "Slowly." He added.

Raph sipped. The warm liquid soothed his throat a bit, even the heat resonating off the open lid warmed Raph. He noticed as Donatello reached for the bowl of ice chips. "There is no way I'm going to eat ice chips. I'm already freezing." He fought.

Donatello tried to explain to Raph that they would bring down his fever, and be easy for him to swallow. But in the end, Raph's stubbornness won out and Donnie put the bowl of ice back on the night table. He sighed, "fine, but the tea in only gonna make your fever higher."

"I'll take my chances," Raph scoffed. He took another sip of the tea and gagged on it, leading to a painful bout of deep coughs. Painfully expelling the tea, Raph grabbed his throat in sheer helplessness. All the good the tea had done to soothe his throat was undone as hard phlegmy coughs wracked his whole body. He shot up in the bed, pleading to Donatello with terrified eyes to do something to make it stop.

Donatello was greatly sympathetic. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop the coughing as sipping anything would only instigate more coughs. He just encouraged Raph to let it run its course. Obviously, the more phlegm Raph expelled now, the less he would have later. Donatello knew that this was only step one of the many step recovery process Raph's needed to undertake before he started to feel better.

When the coughing fit ended, Raph laid back down in his bed, heavily panting. His eyes remained closed, mostly because he was in a lot of pain, but also because he was humiliated that Donnie had seen him so vulnerable. His hands stayed wrapped around his throat as he forced himself to swallow, ignoring the burning pain. He felt the washcloth plastered to his forehead removed, and not long after replaced in the form of small dabs all over his face.

"Ice chips will help cool down your throat." Donnie offered, understanding the kind of pain Raph must have been in.

Raph pushed Donnie away. He was determined not to let his brother win this round, "My throat feels fine." Raph persisted, his voice hoarse and drained.

Donnie rested the cloth back on Raph's forehead, "Whatever you say, Raph. Just…try to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." Donnie ordered before leaving the room, pushing the bowl of ice a little closer to Raph's bed.

Raph remained in his bed, bored out of his mind. He recalled a comic book he had yet to finish that he left with his cabinet of weaponry…on the other side of his room. Far too achy to even consider moving, Raph moped with his arms halfway crossed over his chest. His hostility soon faded as he grew tired again, and not long after, fell fast asleep.

The day went on as it usually would. Donnie worked in his lab while Mikey watched cartoons and Leo practiced his katas in the dojo until they all joined together in the dojo for a formal training session with Splinter. The lesson had to be slightly adjusted as they could not spar two-on-two with a missing pupil; turning the traditional lesson into a winner-faces-Leo kind of event. After training, Splinter pulled Donatello aside to ask how Raph was doing.

"He's fine. Stubborn as ever, but he'll manage." Donnie continued to explain how Raph refused the ice chips.

Splinter shook his head, "He needs to bring his fever down."

"I know sensei." Donnie acknowledged, "I put a cloth on his head to bring it down some, but the ice would really help him."

"My son, perhaps I will able to get him to eat the ice?" Splinter suggested.

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Knock yourself out, Sensei. There should still be some ice in the bowl I left beside his bed." He explained to running back to the comfort of his technology.

Splinter grabbed some more ice from the kitchen before venturing into the corridor of bedrooms. He stood outside Raph's door for a bit before entering, figuring the boy would be asleep. He jumped on that opportunity to check Raph's fever without receiving an argument. From what Donatello had told him earlier, it was going up. Splinter knew Raph was going to feel worse before he started to feel better. He felt the cloth on the top of Raph's head; it was drying up. He quickly grabbed it and ran down to the bathroom. When he returned, Raph was stirring under the covers. "Raphael," Splinter said gently.

Raph opened his eyes. When he was met with the gaze of his father, he was immediately worried that he was in trouble for something. Quickly, he looked over to the clock, "Shoot. I missed training. Sensei, I didn't mean to." He rushed an apology, straining his throat.

Splinter chuckled, "You were not expected to be present during training today. I understand that you are not well. It would be insensitive of me to expect physical effort while you are in this condition." Splinter explained, "For now, you are only tasked with healing. Speaking of which, how are you feeling." He asked, placing the cloth back on Raph's forehead.

"Not good," Raph groaned and shivered in response to the cold cloth being replaced.

"Donatello had told me that you refused ice chips last time he was here." Splinter brought up

Raph gulped and flinched, "I…I was cold. I didn't want to be colder."

"I understand that," Splinter held up the bowl if ice he kept in his paws, "But it would be heave of you to take at least a few. It would help to bring down your fever."

Fearing his father more than he feared his brother, Raph reached for the bowl of ice. He sucked on a few before handing the bowl back to his sensei. His throat already started to feel better as the cold water created a lining over the soreness. "Thank you, sensei."

"You are welcome, my son." Splinter let the bowl sit on his side table in case he wanted more, "Is there anything more I can get you before I let you be?"

Raph thought for a moment. He hesitated before asking, "C-could you grab my comic book over there," He pointed to his steel closet, "I wanted it earlier, but it hurt too much to move."

Splinter smiled and retrieved the comic book. He handed it to Raphael before dimming the lights and leaving the room. Raph picked up in the comic book where he had left off the previous afternoon. He occasionally reached for the ice chips while he was reading, almost subconsciously. Unfortunately, he was not encased by the silence for very long. Mikey started blasting music and jumping on his bed in his room next door. Raph groaned. The loud music itself gave the ill turtle a larger headache, and the creaking of the springs in Mikey's mattress was only making it worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long thereafter, Leo barged into Mikey's room, demanding that he turn off the music, for Raph's sake. Never had Raph been so grateful for his older brother's tendency to intervene. "Thank you, Leo." Raph sighed in relief as he pulled his covers off his head. He heard the music stop abruptly and Mikey whine a little, but he eventually got over it and partook in a quieter activity. Leo told him that if he wanted to be in his room, he had to not bother Raph, treating Mikey as though he was a kid again.

When Leo had finished scolding Mikey, he crept in Raph's room. It didn't take long to see that Raph was not asleep. "Did Mikey wake you?" Leo asked, creeping into the room a little further.

"I wasn't asleep." Raph replied weakly in his horse voice. "Gave me a god-awful headache though."

"Sorry," Leo replied as though it was his fault.

"Thanks." Raph said, pulling the comic book to cover his face, "For getting involved."

Leo's lips turned up in a slight smile, "You're welcome." He sat softly on the side of Raph's bed, "Any time." Raph shifted over slightly to make more room for Leo on his bed. "How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

Raph shrugged in response, still holding the comic up to his face. He sighed and turned the page.

Leo smirked, "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked.

Raph slipped the comic down a bit, "Could you get me some tissues?" he asked shyly. If there was anything he hated more than being weak, it was being needy. However, he was becoming rather disgusted in wiping his nose on either his arm or his blanket.

"Sure thing, little bro." Leo stood up and went to get some tissues for Raph. He returned, handed one to his brother, and set the rest of the box on Raph's bed. He frowned at Raph as he blew his nose. "I'm sorry you're sick. It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about? Donnie said it was Mikey's fault." Raph sat up in his bed, looking skeptically at Leo. He continued to restate Donnie's theory that it was because Mikey forgot to take his mask off.

"Yeah…I guess it's partly Mikey's fault. But I never should have made us go on patrol in the rain last night." Leo explained, unfortunately.

Raph couldn't argue that. He knew that because he got wet he got sick. But he didn't want Leo to feel bad about it. "Don't beat yourself up about it." Raph smiled, "I'm fine. And I can still kick your butt." Raph smirked and nudged Leo lightly.

Leo chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Any time, any place, any condition." Raph laughed back.

"I could have you tapping out in less than five seconds." Leo said confidently, "Whether you're sick or not."

"Wanna bet?" Raph replied defensively.

"Yeah, actually I do." Leo grinned. He dove his hands down to tickle Raph's sides. He managed to pull back the blanket enough to make contact with Raph directly. He started laughing himself while he watched Raph flailing beneath him.

Raph broke out into laughter as he tried to evade Leo's fingers. "Hey, Leo. Knock it off. Stop it. Come on, seriously. Cut it out." Raph laughed.

Leo laughed as well. "Not until you tap out, little brother." He insisted, continuing to violently tickle his brother's sides.

Quickly, the laughter turned to coughing. Raph threw his arms over his mouth not to share his germs with his brother.

Leo quickly pulled his hands away and scavenged for something for Raph to drink. He found the bowls of ice left beside Raph's bed and encouraged him to take small sips of the melted ice chips. Raph grabbed the bowl and sipped as Leo suggested. The cold soothed him a little and eventually he stopped coughing all together.

"Sorry, about that. I guess I just got a little carried away." Leo apologized.

"A little?" Raph strained, still feeling the effects of the painful coughing.

Leo blushed awkwardly, "I just wanted to take your mind off your cold."

"Yeah. Thanks for trying anyway." Raph pulled his covers back over himself.

Leo felt bad. He only wanted to help his brother. He watched Raph as he miserably retreated back to his cocoon of blankets, wanting nothing to do with Leo anymore. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Hey Raph, do you want some tea maybe, for your throat." Leo offered.

Raph shrugged indifferently, "If you want to make tea, I guess." He refrained from sounding too enthused.

"I'll be back in a minute then." Leo grinned and sped out of the room. Raph reopened his comic while he waited for Leo to come back. He managed to get through a few pages before Leo came in with a mug of steaming liquid. "Here you go, be careful. It's hot." Leo warned handing over the mug.

Raph rolled his eyes at his older brother, "Yeah, no kidding." He mocked, clearly focusing on the steam rising up out of the cup. He pressed the cup against his lips without tilting it up, taking in the heat before the liquid. Deeply, he inhaled the smoke and let it free his stuffed sinuses for merely a moment. He enjoyed being able to actually breathe for a short time. When he did eventually take a sip, he was thrilled to know that it was not the same herbal tea he was given by Donatello this morning, but instead his favorite, black tea with ginger. "Thanks, Leo." Raph smiled after he swallowed the tea.

"Anytime, little brother." Leo momentarily broke a smile. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

Raph shook his head, "No. I'm fine. You've done enough for me." He insisted.

"I'm just trying to make as comfortable as possible." Leo explained, smoothing out Raph's blanket.

"Honestly, you've done enough. You can go train now or something. I just wanna rest now anyway." Raph suggested before sneezing. "I'm exhausted from all this sickness."

"Bless you." Leo said as he stood up off the bed. "At least let me get you a fresh cloth."

Raph wouldn't protest to that. "If you really want to," he replied, knowing that Leo didn't mind.

Leo hastily stripped Raph of the cloth and rushed down to the bathroom. He ran the cloth under the cold water and wrung it out, leaving some water still in it. He rushed back to Raph's room. "Here you go," he gently placed the cloth back on Raph's forehead, noticing his shiver. "Is that too cold." He panicked.

"No, it's fine. Comforting, really. Now go do something else." Raph was tired of being cared for. He just wanted to be left alone for a while, no more interruptions. He swore he was fine for the time being.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Okay then." He turned out the lights as he left.

Raph left sighed contentedly, followed by a shallow groan as his head started to ache again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He embraced the silence he could not enjoy for long before Leo disturbed him further. He wasn't angry at Leo, or overly annoyed. Though in his current state, he was annoyed by everything. He knew that Leo only wanted to help him, and while Raph appreciated the gesture, he was never thrilled to need the help. Illnesses combated Raph's attitude. Everything about the thought of being sick disgusted him. But most of all he hated being treated as lesser. Just because he wasn't feeling well didn't mean he was any less independent. Even as a young toddler, Raph persistently resisted Splinter's aid when he was not feeling well or injured.

The frustration built up inside of Raph. He couldn't take being in that bed a minute longer. He wanted to feel better now - not later. He tried to rest his mind and suppress his boredom enough to fall asleep again. Time moved quicker when he slept, even though it was uneasy. After a long while, he finally managed to get some decent sleep.

He awoke hours later and looked up at his clock. Had he really been asleep yet another two hours? He supposed so. His door was slightly opened and the smell of food being prepared in the kitchen quickly caught his attention. His stomach growled in desperation as the cheesy aroma of pizza filled his nose. Pizza and…something else. He couldn't figure out the other smell, Mikey must have been experimenting again, Raph thought. Feeling less achy than he did before, and having not eaten anything nutritious all day, Raph decided he would go to the kitchen and see if he couldn't snag a slice of pizza.

Slowly, he hoisted himself out of his bed and moved toward the exit of his room. When he opened the door, the scent of hot steamy pizza hit him harder and his stomach growled some more. More quickly, he scurried to the kitchen where he saw two boxes of pizza on the table and Mikey standing over a large pot, stirring frivolously.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph sniffed again through his stuffed nose, finally recognizing the smell coming out of the pot. Chicken noodle soup. He grimaced. He never cared much for the stuff, even when he was sick. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Mikey had only made it on the account of Raph's health. But honestly, Raph would rather just eat the pizza.

Mikey heard Raph's stuffy nose inhale and turned around. "Well, if it isn't the walking dead," he smiled. Raph rolled his eyes and subtly flicked a throwing star in Mikey's directions, still annoyed with his behavior earlier. "Hey," Mikey shouted dodging the star, "looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What you didn't get enough beauty sleep, today. You've slept practically all day." He saw Raph's eyes squint into an agitated glare as he reached back into his belt. "I'm just messing with you bro. No need to get hostile."

Raph groaned and mumbled an apology too hushed for his brother to hear. He took a seat at the table and lifted the lid to the top pizza box. One of Mikey's weird pizza concoctions. But he was so hungry he would eat anything on top of the pizza.

"Uh uh uh." Mikey closed the pizza box. "Donnie said you gotta eat light. He told me to make you some chicken soup." He handed Raph a large bowl.

Raph grimaced at the sight of the soup. "Ugh, I hate soup." He complained, stirring the spoon around as he carefully examined the elements.

"Just following Donnie's orders, dude." Mikey poorly sympathized, "If you've got a problem with it, you can take it up with him." He nudged Raph's shell with a satisfied grin as he pointed to Donnie noticing that he and Leo were headed into the kitchen.

"Maybe I will," Raph responded, pushing to bowl of soup to the middle of the table. He waited until Donnie and Leo sat down to start a fight. "Donnie. Why'd you tell Mikey to make me soup. There's nothing wrong with my stomach." He argued.

"The soup will be easier down your throat, Raph. And all the grease from the pizza won't be good for you. Just eat the soup, please." Donnie replied, having prepared for this argument the second he instructed Mikey to make Raph soup. He reached out for a slice of pizza himself.

"I don't like soup, Donnie. It's nasty. I want pizza." Raph argued.

Leo swallowed a bite of his pizza then looked at Raph, "You sound like a 5 year old. Just, do what Don tells you to do and quit being a baby."

Raph grew very angry very quickly. "Nobody asked you, Leo." He growled. He grabbed a piece of pizza and moved the bowl of soup even further towards the center of the table.

Mikey groaned, seating himself down at the table, "You mean I made all that soup for no reason!?" He said in a somewhat spiteful tone of voice. "Do you realize how much time and effort went into that soup?" He asked, to which no one even remotely acknowledged.

Donnie looked at Raph and shook his head. He decided not to start again and just let Raph suffer the consequences of his actions. He continued on eating and paid Raph little overall attention, periodically turning his head to watch Raph suffer from the chewiness of the dough.

As Raph at the pizza, he refused to admit that it was probably not his best idea. The pizza just didn't taste the same. He figured there would be some discomfort; he thought the delicious cheesy taste would make the pain less noticeable. However, he was incorrect. His cold had messed with his sense of taste. So not only did eating it hurt him physically, but also the pizza had a bland and unsatisfying taste. Similar to that of eating cardboard. Though the soup would have probably tasted the same, if not worse; it would have been easier on his sore throat. However, being as stubborn as he was, Raph would never admit that he was wrong and someone else was right. Especially not Donnie. And so, he suffered through the rest of the slice of pizza.

In the middle of their meal, Splinter joined them in the kitchen. He noticed the large pot and could smell the soup inside. He figured it was for Raph, but looked slightly confused when he saw his sickly son eating pizza. "Raphael, how are you feeling?" Splinter asked taking a seat at the head of the table and putting a slice of pizza on a dish.

Raph swallowed and winced, "Better, sensei." He replied curtly, trying to avoid clearing his throat.

"Why do you not eat the soup that was prepared?" Splinter asked. He looked at the other three brothers who all looked at their sensei with faces that screamed 'don't go there.'

"I don't like soup, master Splinter." Raph replied and bit off another nibble of pizza.

Splinter had expected a response much more thought out. He was taken aback by such a simplistic and childish response. He looked to Donatello.

Donnie already knew what Master Splinter was thinking, "Sensei. I tried. I really did. But he's just so stubborn that I decided to let him deal with the consequences of his poor actions." He protested as though Raph was not right beside him.

Dinner commenced in the majority of silence. Everyone watched Raph, carefully, as he ate the pizza, ready to run to assist if his body decided it had had enough of the torture Raph was putting it through.

Raph suffered through the rest of the meal as easily as he could. He started to feel discomfort building up in his stomach and slowly moving up his throat. Quickly, Raph bolted out of his and ran into the bathroom. Mikey was the first responder, dropping his pizza onto his dish and darted for the bathroom behind his brother. The rest of the family followed shortly thereafter.

With Mikey behind him, Raph threw up the small amount of pizza he had consumed into the toilet. Mikey tried his best to soothe Raph by slowly rubbing his shell, letting him know he was there for him. Over his shoulder, Mikey could hear Donatello's voice hushed, probably talking to Leo: "I warned him. He didn't listen to me." Mikey sharply turned his head and glared at Donatello, shaking his head.

When Raph had finished vomiting, he turned to look at his family in the doorway, and his youngest brother behind him. He was mortified. Absolutely humiliated, not only did his entirely family just watch him throw up, but it was almost immediately after he insisted he was well enough to eat the pizza. He was wrong. And Donatello, Splinter, Leo, and Mikey were right. Tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. More followed at a rate where he couldn't hide them all. They slid down the side of his face and onto the floor, and eventually he didn't even try to hide it.

Mikey noticed his brother's tears. He shooed his sensei and brothers away as he tried to comfort Raph some. He supported Raph on his lap and rocked him slowly, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, it dawned on him to quickly check Raph's fever. He was still pretty warm. "Come on, bro. Let's get you back to bed." He slowly stood up and helped his brother up as well. He eased Raph into his room and tucked him back into his bed. "Feel okay?" he asked

Raph looked up at Mikey helplessly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Donnie says it's my fault. I have to help you out somehow. To make up for it."

"I was sick before I fell asleep on the couch. You just made it worse." Raph chuckled. He didn't want Mikey to feel so bad about it.

"Thanks Raph, that really helps." Mikey rolled his eyes and shoved Raph a bit. "Think you wanna try some chicken soup?" He asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not." Raph shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach at the mention of food.

Mikey laughed, "Figured." He put his hand on his brother's plastron and stood off his bed, "Alright, take it easy, man. I'll be right next door if you need anything." He said as he left the room.

Awhile later, Raph called for Mikey. Within seconds, Mikey was standing at his bedside. "What's up, Raph." Mikey asked worried.

"I think I want to try some soup." He said bashfully. He figured it was just the grease on the pizza that upset him. His stomach felt fine now, excluding the aching from hunger.

Mikey smiled, "I'll be back in a second." He said, rushing out of the room and into the kitchen to warm up a small bowl. He was back in Raph's room in a few minutes. "I'll feed it to you." He sat down on Raph's bed smiling, holding the bowl and spoon.

Raph was at first hesitant, then agreed and sat up in his bed. Mikey fed him small spoonful's of soup until he couldn't eat anymore. Not that he was feeling sick again, he just ran out of appetite. Mikey smiled, "You ate pretty good, dude." He acknowledged. He looked over at the clock beside Raph's bed, "Now rest up. It's getting late." Mikey tucked him back in.

"You guys going out on patrol tonight?" Raph asked.

"Nah. It's raining." Mikey smiled as he closed the lights to Raph's room. "Sleep tight dude. Don will probably be waking you up early to check on you." He figured. He closed the door and went down to Don's lab before falling to sleep himself.

"Donnie." Mikey called, "Raph ate half a bowl of soup." He yawned.

Donnie smiled, "That's good." He replied. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure thing," Mikey responded, already turned around to walk back to the bedrooms.

The next morning, Raph awoke to the sensation of a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Donnie as the owner of said hand. "Your fever's gone down." Donnie smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday for sure." Raph responded, tiredly. He sharply inhaled through his nose. "I can actually breathe today." He smiled.

"That's good." Don smiled back. "And the aching you had yesterday; how's that?"

Raph shifted under his covers, "Not as bad. Lingering." He responded.

Splinter entered the room quietly, "My son, you are looking much better this morning." He grinned.

"I feel better, Master Splinter." He admitted with a wide smile. He sat up in his bed and threw his covers off.

"Good to hear, Raphael." Splinter started, "However, I encourage you to not participate in training today. Do not try to do too much so quickly." He suggested.

Raph looked disappointed. He would now be two days behind his brothers. However, it was not his place to argue with Splinter, nor was he in an arguing mood. "Hai, sensei." He bowed regardless of his ambitions.

"Very good." Splinter smiled, "Now why don't both of you go out to breakfast." He looked back and forth between Raphael and Donatello, "I believe Michelangelo has prepared something special."

Donnie smiled at Splinter, then down at Raph. He extended his hand out to Raph to help him up and the two went into the kitchen. Leo was already sitting down at the table. "Hey Raph, how you feeling?" He asked

"Good, thanks." Raph said sitting down at the table.

Mikey served four dishes of some suspicious concoction out to his brothers. They all eyed it particularly skeptical. "What is it?" Donnie asked at last.

Mikey sat down at his own dish. "Well, because we had some of that chicken soup left, I decided to put it some omelets. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Chicken Souplete." He laughed at his brother's repulsed faces. "Eat up guys, cause there's plenty more where this came from."


End file.
